1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a portable electronic device with different modules capable of being detached or connected by magnetic attraction force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common that a tablet computer is designed to be connected to a base or a keyboard module base, so that a combination of the tablet computer and the base can be used as a notebook computer. It also can facilitate a user to use the table computer in a fixed viewing and provide a text message input function. A conventional connecting mechanism for connecting the tablet computer with the base is utilizing an engaging component generally. However, as the tablet computer is to be detached from the base, it has to open the engaging component to detach the tablet computer from the base, and this operational mechanism is complicated and inconvenient. In addition, the tablet computer cannot rotate relative to the base, or the mechanism has a complicated component, such as a pivoting component, for rotating the tablet computer relative to the base. Hence, it needs more structural space and results in a problem of high cost of components. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a pivoting structure for rotating the tablet computer relative to the base with easy assembly.